brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogs/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is walking around his home. He is wearing a shoe on one foot, and his other foot is bare. He walks up to Moby. TIM: Where the heck is my shoe? MOBY: Beep. A dog barks. Tim looks downward. Sadie is sitting on the floor. Sadie has Tim's shoe in her mouth. TIM: Sadie! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I want to get a puppy but my parents won't let me. What can you tell me about dogs? Thanks, Dorothy. Dogs are pretty cool animals. They're canines, part of the same biological family as wolves, coyotes, foxes, and jackals. Images appear of a wolf, a coyote, a fox, and a jackal. TIM: Dogs are actually a subspecies, or smaller individual grouping, of the gray wolf species. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds a wolf puppy. TIM: Whoa, you can't just get a wolf puppy and raise it to live with humans. Dogs are domesticated, bred to be gentle so they can live with us. An image shows an adult dog relaxing on a living room sofa. TIM: No one's quite sure when people started to domesticate dogs. It could have been as recently as fifteen thousand years ago or as long as a hundred thousand years ago. The practice probably began in Asia, and then spread to Europe and the Americas as people migrated. A map of the world shows the migration that Tim describes. TIM: But those dogs probably weren't just companions, like they are today. They were work animals, protecting early humans and helping them hunt. An image shows a large dog in the woods, standing by a campfire. The dog is growling at a sinister pair of eyes in the trees. TIM: Eventually, people began to breed them selectively. Like, they might mate two especially strong dogs to produce a litter of strong puppies. As this selective breeding continued, different breeds evolved for different purposes. An image shows a "family tree" of interrelated dog breeds as Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it's made dogs a really diverse kind of animal. It's sometimes hard to believe that all dogs are the same species. Nowadays, the United States recognizes seven main categories of dogs. Images show a number of different dog breeds as Tim continues his explanation. TIM: Sporting dogs, for hunting birds, like Weimaraners and cocker spaniels. Images show a Weimaraner and a cocker spaniel. TIM: Hounds, for chasing down animals other than birds, like the otterhound and the basenji. Images show an otterhound and a basenji. TIM: Terriers, for hunting and killing vermin, like the miniature schnauzer and the Jack Russell terrier. Images show a miniature schnauzer and a Jack Russell terrier. TIM: Working dogs, for guarding, protecting, or pulling sleds, such as the akita and the Siberian husky. Images show an akita and a Siberian husky. TIM: Herding dogs, for controlling livestock, such as the Australian shepherd and border collie. Images show an Australian shepherd and a border collie. TIM: Toy dogs, bred to be portable and good-natured companions, like the Pekingese and the pug. Images show a Pekingese and a pug. TIM: And non-sporting dogs, which include breeds as diverse as the Dalmatian, keeshond, shiba inu, and poodle. Images show a Dalmatian, a keeshond, a shiba inu, and a poodle. TIM: Oh, and these are just the purebred types. That means they each come from a single family line. A diagram shows a row of identical dogs. TIM: There are plenty of mutts out there, too. Those are mixes of two or more breeds. A diagram illustrates a variety of dogs resulting from the mixing of breeds. TIM: Sadie here is a mix, but I'm not sure what of. Tim's dog Sadie is still sitting on the floor with Tim's shoe in her mouth. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, no matter what they look like on the outside, there are some traits that all dogs share. For one thing, they have very good hearing. They can detect sounds that are either too high-pitched or two low-pitched for humans to hear, and pinpoint the exact direction where a sound is coming from. And their sense of smell is highly developed. An animation shows a dog sitting on a lawn. He pants, sniffs, and moves his ears up and down as Tim continues his explanation. TIM: Some dogs are trained to sniff out missing people, drugs, explosives, and possibly even cancer. Dogs can be trained for other types of service, like helping the blind or disabled. An image shows a seeing-eye dog helping a blind person. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, when they're well-trained and taken care of, dogs are friendly. But they're also territorial animals, which means they're protective of their turf. That's why they can be trained so easily to guard people and property. An image shows a tough-looking dog standing protectively in front of a doghouse. TIM: Dogs can become aggressive if they're abused or neglected. The dog standing in front of the doghouse bares his teeth and growls menacingly. TIM: But with proper attention and care, they make great companions for pretty much anyone. An image shows a mother, father, toddler, and dog sitting together on a living room sofa. The toddler is petting the dog. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. Taking care of a dog is a lot of work. They need plenty of attention and exercise. That's why parents may be reluctant to bring a new puppy into a household. It's a major commitment of time, energy, and money. If you do decide to get a dog, make sure to get it spayed or neutered. There are so many unwanted and homeless dogs that it's best to leave the breeding to professionals. An image shows a sad homeless dog standing next to a garbage can in an alley. TIM: Come on, Sadie. Give me my shoe back. Tim looks down at Sadie as he speaks. Sadie keeps the shoe in her mouth. TIM: Please? Tim gets the shoe from Sadie. The shoe is dripping wet with dog slobber. TIM: Uh, thanks? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts